The Rainbow Squad!
by SilverWingedRaven
Summary: Sora, a naive, girly, Sharpie-sniffer, has decided to create a group of "super friends" after being abandoned by his old 'friends'. Together, they will fight for friendship, unicorns, and all that is cute and fluffy! R&R hope to give you the giggles xD
1. The Rainbow Squad is Born!

**A/N: Hello, readers! You are probably here because you heard about this fic from reading Sora's Magical Diary of Rainbows and Happiness. If you came here without any knowledge of that story's existence, you should go read it. Although this story and SMDORAH (That's it's acronym) are connected, you can read either of them without reading the other. But seriously, check out SMDORAH, it's funny and stupid: two adjectives that go hand in hand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, any of it's characters, or Wish ( Alexus Loves Writing's OC)**

Riku, Sora, and Naminé all sat down behind a long, plastic, table. Today was Saturday; the day they would have to judge a bunch of overly-happy strangers to see if they were worthy to join "The Rainbow Squad" as Sora called it. It wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the flyers Sora sent out earlier that week. Only someone as hyper-active and cutesy as Sora would willingly come to the auditions. Of course, some emo or anti-social kid was bound to be dragged there by some crazy parent, sibling, neighbor, or dog. Yes, dog. Dogs are very influential and controlling these days.

Anyway, there they were, sitting in silence in Sora's humid garage, waiting for the first kid to come in. And there they waited. And waited. And waited. They waited for an entire hour and no one came. Sora had to get up and go to the bathroom ten times, which is a lot, even for him.

"Riiiiiikuuuuu" Sora whined.

"What is it, Sor?" The silverette groaned.

"I'm boooooorrred."

"We all are. I don't think anyone's coming; let's go back inside and eat food."

"Can they be fattening foods?"

"Yes, Sora."

"Yay! We can all get fat and watch My Little Pony together!"

Just as the trio was about to leave, someone skipped into the garage.

"Hi there! Ooh, I am sooooo sorry I'm late!"

They all turned around to see a short little girl with incredibly long, icy blue hair, staring at them with startlingly orange eyes.

Riku's eyes widened. "W-Wish? What are you doing here?"

Sora and Naminé looked to Riku in surprise. "Wish? You know her, Riku?"

Wish let out a giggle. "He sure does! I live across the street from him, and we went to the same preschool and everything! Anyway, is this the audition for 'The Rainbow Squad'?"

Sora grinned. "Yup, it sure is. We were all about to give up and eat fattening foods, but that can wait until after your interview. So, let's start! I wanna eat potato chips slathered in chocolate!"

Sora, Riku, and Naminé then took their seats behind the table and Wish stood in front of them.

"So, Wish." Naminé began. "I see you like pandas." She stated, looking at Wish's clothes. She wore a white tee shirt with a panda on it over a long sleeved black shirt. She also had on a pair of black denim shorts and black and white converses.

"I sure do! They're big and cute and fluffy!" Wish smiled.

Sora suddenly became interested in the conversation. "Yeah, and they're really fat and get to eat all day! I wish I was a panda."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Yes Sora, and you also say you wish you were a puppy, a wrestler, a kung-fu master, a pony, a locksmith, a lady, a secretary, a cow, a dust mote, and a flamenco dancer."

"…Don't judge me."

Riku butted in. "We're not judging you, Sor. Now let's get a move on, I'm craving popsicles. Since Wish and I are already pals, I can tell you guys she would be a good addition to our group-"

"The Rainbow Squad." Sora corrected.

Riku sighed. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, let's just accept her and then we can all get fat while we wait for the next one."

Naminé looked to Sora. "How many flyers did you send out anyway?"

"Only ten."

"Ok, then their might not be any more people coming."

"But I also sent out 62 E-mails, put up 4 ads on the internet, and I never stopped talking about it at school. Oh, I also put a sign advertising the auditions in front of the pet store and on all the puppy cages." Sora smiled, feeling very proud of himself. Riku and Naminé just stared.

"Ok…"

"Anyway," Sora continued. "Now that Wish is part of The Rainbow Squad, she needs to be assigned a color!"

"…Why?" Riku asked.

"Because, I think that each member should represent a color of the rainbow, since we're The Rainbow Squad."

"Wow, Sora. That actually sounded intelligent." Naminé commented.

Sora began to tear up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing! Just assign her the color, ok?"

Sora smiled, his tears immediately vanishing. "Ok! Hm…" He walked over to Wish and began to stare intently at her face at an uncomfortably close distance. "Hm… You should be…Orange!"

Wish smiled. "Okay. Do you have some super deep reason for choosing that?"

"Yup! I chose that because your eyes are orange!" Sora stated, being totally serious. "And I'll be violet because I like that color, Naminé can be yellow because she's blonde and Riku can be blue because he's Riku!"

Riku sighed. "Ok then, I guess we're actually going through with this."

"We sure are! I'll even get us capes! Now come on, Wish!" Sora chirped, grabbing the girl's arm. "Let's go inside and eat food!"

"Can I have some potato chips?" She asked, while being dragged inside.

"Only if they have trans-fat!"

**A/N: The end of chapter one! If you want your OC to be in the story, PM me their details and I'll decide if they are worthy to join The Rainbow Squad! There are only three colors of the rainbow left… I thought the rainbow had more colors. Oh well, even if your OC isn't in The Rainbow Squad, they might still make an appearance. (a.k.a, the crazy parent/sibling/neighbor/dog or dog impersonator)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Member Numero Dos

**A/N: I'm updating! Yay! Sorry it took so long to get this out (I think it was a long time at least) but now it's here! So read, my little munchkins, READ!**

**I do not own Alain or Canaya, they belong to RNSVCZ.**

**Warning: Somebody with some backbone actually appears in the story! No offense to Sora.**

**Sora: I do too have a backbone! If I didn't I would be like a walking puddle of jelly! Ooh wait that sounds fun! And tastey!**

We last saw our super-friends-to-be at Sora's garage eating food and getting fat. And they're still there, because even though time has passed in the real world, it's been about five minutes in this story.

"Wish! Wish!" Sora called to the girl on the other side of the table. "I can feel the chips working their magic! Do I look like a chunky panda bear yet?"

Wish giggled. "Not yet, Sora. You still look like a fluffy twig."

"Aw…"

Suddenly, a voice called from the left. "Hi hi hi! Is this the auditions for the rainbow squad?"

All four of them turned to see a young girl standing at the entrance to Sora's garage. Riku decided to speak up. "Why yes, it is. Are you here to audition?"

"Oh no no no, not me. I'm bringing my bfffaofl here to sign up and make more friends!"

Riku looked confused. "Your bfff… What?"

Sora gasped. "Riku, it's bfffaofl and it stands for 'Best Friends Forever and our Freaking Lives! How did you not know that?"

Wish turned to Riku. "Yeah `Ku, it's pretty basic stuff."

"Whatever." Riku scoffed. "Anyway, where is your friend and why do you want her to make more friends?"

"Oh no no no, it's not MY choice per say, it's that her parents want her to make more friends. But I totally support their decision on it, because the most she's ever talked to someone at school was telling them how bad she was gonna beat them up if they didn't leave her alone. And she's right over- Hey where'd she go?" She started looking frantically from side to side. "Alain! Where'd you go? Come on, you can't wuss out now; this is for your own good! Ah-ha!" The girl walked back out of the garage for a moment. She came back dragging an upset looking red-headed girl with her.

"Canaya, put me down. I don't need more friends."

"Yes you do! Now be nice and don't bite anyone's head off ok? I fully expect you to be accepted! Now toodaloo!" Canaya chirped before skipping off, leaving the others in an awkward silence.

Of course, it was Sora who broke the silence. "WOWIE nice boots and gloves, you look like some kind of biker!"

Alain cringed at the sound of his voice and use of the word wowie. "Shut up."

Sora's expression fell. He turned to Riku, suddenly in tears. "Riku that girl is being a meanie! Make her stop!" He sobbed.

The silverette held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, I don't want to get involved in this. You're on your own Sor."

"But Riiiiiiikuuuuuu."

"No."

Sora started to sob. "Make her stop it Riku, make her stop!"

Riku sighed and turned to Alain. "Maybe you should go."

"Nothing would bring me greater joy." Alain quietly stated as she started to walk out of the garage before being promptly tackled by Canaya.

"Oh no you don't! You parents said you have to make new friends here and that is what you are going to do, missy!" She scolded before turning to Riku. "Sorry about that. If she won't play nice, just give me a call; or better yet, call her parents." Canaya instructed in a sickeningly sweet voice before trotting away.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence for a while. Throughout the silence, here's what they were thinking.

Alain: I can't believe I'm still here… What is that Sora kid doing?!

Sora: My nose ITCHES! Hehehe, scratch scratch scratch. It's like a magical cave in there!

Riku: Gross… Sora, stop picking your nose, we're in public.

Wish: I wonder if pandas can pick their noses… No, then they'd get boogers in their fluffy fur and have to get it re-done at the panda salon again.

Naminé: Sora has no idea we're all staring at him while he's picking his nose, does he…? Why does he have such a dumb smile on his face while he's doing it?

Finally, Sora did notice them all staring at him and he screamed and jumped behind the table. "STOP CREEPING ON MY BOOGERS!"

Riku turned to Alain as if that weird moment had never happened. "So, when can you start?"

"Now, I guess." She responded quietly.

Wish smiled and grabbed her arm. "Great! Now you can come and get fat with us!" She began tugging her toward the house and Sora's massive collection of grease and trans fat.

'_Canaya, save me!'_ Alain thought as she was pulled to her DOOM.

Sora chased after them. "Yay pandas!" he cheered.

**A/N: This took much longer than expected to get out. Okay, next up will be Bloo Kisses's OC and I think that's all I have room for, so SORRY!**

**You guys should, like, totally review anyway. The next chapter will, like, be out, like, faster if you do.**

…**Don't ask what just happened there. Just review, okay?**


	3. TIS A WATER BENDER!

**A/N: It's like update-a-palooza. I just updated SMDoRaH if you didn't notice, and now I'm hitting this one, AND the next chapter of WMI is being beta-d as we speak :)**

**Kai belongs to BlOo KiSsEs**

**Now read the story. READ IT!**

Alain looked a little uncomfortable sitting between two hyperactive monkeys and having chips shoved down her throat. Of course, Monkey #2 (Wish) was having a blast and talking about her new panda shirt she had just gotten from Pandas 'R' Us. Monkey #1 however (Sora), was still sulking because Alain wasn't all 'rainbows and sunshine' and all of his friends were girls.

Except for Riku, but he had long hair, so if you saw him from a distance you would think he was an old lady (His hair is silver!) And mentally, Sora was a five year old girl so…

Then, a miracle that was almost masculine happened. A boy crashed into Sora's window, with his face pressed against the glass and a huge smile on his face. He had blue bangs, but the rest of his hair was black and almost touched his shoulders, which you couldn't see because he was practically drowning in his deep-blue hoodie.

'The Rainbow Squad' just stared at him for a while. And he didn't move, and just stared back. And breathed. A lot. So much so that the window was completely fogged up.

But then Sora decided to break the silence (as usual). "OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS, THAT'S A WATER BENDER! HE JUST USED HIS WATERY POWERS TO FOG UP MY GLASS!"

This mystery boy in blue had heard him and yelled back (while still pressed against the glass) "OMG YOU MUST BE SORA, THE LEGENDARY RAINBOW BENDER! HE IS ABLE TO BRING CUPCAKES AND UNICORN TURDS WHEREVER HE GOES!"

Alain cringed. _Why, Canaya? Why? _She, Riku and Naminéhad hoped he would stay outside but Sora was already letting him in.

"OhMyGosh you guys he says his name is Kai and he wants to be my friend and HE'S SO CUTE CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Sora asked/screamed pleadingly making the biggest puppy dog eyes known to man (and dolphins).

At that moment, Roxas walked down the stairs and saw the oh-so-weird scene that was unfolding. He let out a sigh. "You can keep him as long as he doesn't pee on the carpet. And he has to stay out of my room!" Roxas told him, even though it totally wasn't his call. But that didn't matter to Sora and Kai, who started spinning around.

"YAYZ!" The both cheered in unison. Sora grabbed Kai's arm. "Come on, you should eat chips and get fat with us!"

And so, Kai, Sora, and Wish all nom-d their chips while Naminé tended to Riku's Sora-inflicted migraine. Alain just sat there in shock, with her eye twitching. _This is so not fair… And what is with these kids and getting fat? It's not a good thing!_

**A/N: I know it was really short, but it was fast paced and I think it was funny. And no more OCs, okay? I already have enough.**

**The plot starts next chapter… DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Yes, there is going to be a plot, in case you didn't think there would.**


End file.
